


Goblin Town

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dwarves reluctantly end up in Goblin Town and now one of their own is in danger, their youngest, Kili. Will they be able to get him free and themselves to safety in time? Will Kili be able to keep up with the group or will he fall behind, putting himself in even more danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblin Town

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm a sucker for hurt Kili and protective Fili and Thorin so here's another story dealing with just that. In my stories, as in the book verse, Kili is the youngest (whereas in the movie verse Ori is). This is a little one-shot about the company in the Goblin tunnels and Kili is the youngest and gets into trouble with the Goblin King.  
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

“What’s that?” Thorin hears Bofur ask Bilbo. Thorin hears weird noises sounding like machinery and raises his head. He looks down on the ground and sees cracks beginning to form in the sand. Eyes widening, he sits up shouting to the company.  
“Wake up. Wake up!” Thorin shouts, jumping into a standing position. The dwarves stir awake and lift their heads but before they are able to do anything, the floor of the cave folds downwards revealing a giant trap door. The dwarves slide down a chute and through a tunnel before falling into a giant wooden cage, landing on top of each other. Thorin hears a noise and looks up to see a large number of goblins running towards them. “Look out!”  
The dwarves closest to him look up and see the goblins coming at them and their eyes grow wide. They begin scrambling to get to their feet shouting in the process.  
“Look out!”  
The rest of the dwarves, having seen the goblins approaching, begin scrambling to their feet but the company is unable to successfully do so being so in-twined in each other from their fall. The goblins reach them and they begin grabbing at the dwarves and pulling them out of the pile and away from the cage. A goblin reaches for Thorin while another Grabs at Fili’s coat. Kili feels something grab at his hair and he looks over to see a goblin grabbing at him and he shoves him away. Thorin and Fili shove Kili behind them and stand in front of him earning a scowl from the youngest prince. A goblin reaches for Thorin, grabbing him and yanking him away. Thorin reaches for his nephews and Fili and Kili reach out for him in turn but it’s no use. The goblins get control of all of the dwarves and begin dragging and pulling them down a rickety, wooden path. The dwarves are struggling against the goblins but there are too many for them to get away. Bilbo, being so small, isn’t restrained and is just moving with the flow. He ducks down quickly and the goblins and dwarves continue on their way. Nori looks behind them in his struggle and sees Bilbo crouched down in hiding.  
Thorin looks around for his nephews, seeing Kili at the front of the line and Fili near the back of the line. At least he knew where they were, although he wasn’t happy Kili was in the front. Fili looks ahead of him seeing Thorin looking around. He catches his uncle’s gaze and nods his head before looking to the front where his younger brother is. Fili scowls, not liking Kili being the first in the line.  
The goblins bring the dwarves to where the goblin king is standing in front of his throne, singing and dancing. The dwarves are surrounded by goblins and even though they continue to struggle against their grips, they know they can’t fight all of them. Fili looks ahead of him seeing his brother still at the forefront of the group and he tries to push his way towards him but the goblins holding him pull him back, holding him in place. As they had approached the goblin king, Thorin forces himself forward enough that he is at least right behind Kili’s left shoulder. He’d rather be in front of him, but this would have to do for now. The goblin king finishes his song, spinning in a circle and swinging his staff around with him. All the dwarves and goblins duck as the staff swing at their heads, standing back up when the goblin king stops facing them.  
“Catchy, isn’t it?” the goblin king asks, a proud smirk on his face. The goblins surrounding the dwarves begin taking their weapons away, ripping them from their hands and sheaths. “It’s one of my own compositions.”  
“That’s not a song, it’s an abomination!” Balin shouts as the goblins throw the dwarves weapons in a pile between them and the goblin king. The dwarves watch the goblin king in front of them, not taking their eyes off him.  
“Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you’re gonna find down here,” the goblin king says to the dwarves, waving his arm at their surroundings as the surrounding goblins begin emptying the dwarves bags revealing cutlery and candlesticks. The goblin king picks up a gold candlestick and studies it, reading the bottom of it. “Made in Rivendell. Bah…Second Age, couldn’t give it away”  
The goblin king tosses the candlestick to the side and looks at the other objects in the pile. Oin looks over at Nori who has a guilty look on his face. Nori shrugs his shoulders.  
“Just a couple of keepsakes,” Nori says sheepishly. Oin shakes his head before turning his attention back to the goblin king.  
“What are you doing in these parts?” the goblin king asks the company, looking over at them and stepping forward. Oin begins to push himself forward and speaks to the company.  
“Don’t worry, lads…I’ll handle this,” he says, pushing his way to the very front of the group.  
“No tricks!” shouts the goblin king, eyeing the dwarves in front of him. Kili glares at the goblin king, not liking his sword taken from him. “I want the truth! Warts and all!”  
“You’re going to have to speak up,” Oin says, holding up his smashed trumpet. “Your boys flattened my trumpet.”  
“I’ll flatten more than your trumpet!” the goblin king shouts angrily, his voice booming around them. The goblin king takes a few steps forward towards Oin, who is standing next to Kili.  
“If it’s more information you’re wanting, I’m the one you should speak to!” Bofur shouts, pushing himself forward to the front quickly. Bofur and Oin push Kili behind them. Thorin has already grab the back of Kili’s coat and pulls him back towards him in the middle of the group just as Bofur and Oin push Kili behind them. Kili gives his uncle a look but Thorin ignores it, watching the goblin king in front of them. The goblin king pauses a moment, allowing Bofur to speak, which he does. “We were on the road…well, it’s not so much a road as a path…actually, it’s not even that, come to think of it, it’s more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren’t! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday.”  
The rest of the dwarves quickly begin putting in their own information all at once and the goblin king’s look darkens. He stands up straighter and takes a step towards the dwarves.  
“Shut up!” he shouts and the dwarves flinch backwards. Kili feels Thorin pull him back slightly, realizing Thorin’s hand had never left his jacket. Angry, the goblin king demands to know who they are, glancing at the weapons between him and the dwarves. “Who would be so bold as to come armed in my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”  
“Dwarves, your Malevolence,” one of the goblins, Grinnah, replies, taking a few steps forwards and bowing to the king.  
“Dwarves?” the goblin king asks, taking a step back and regarding the company before him with interest.  
“We found them on the front porch,” Grinnah further explains. The goblin king glances at him before looking back at the dwarves.  
“Well, don’t just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice!” the goblin king orders, raising his hands up in frustration. The goblins begin forcefully searching the dwarves, yanking on their clothes and pushing and pulling on them. Kili’s glare darkens at the goblin king as they are forced to allow the goblins to take all of their weapons. “What are you doing in these parts? Speak!”  
The dwarves stay silent; speaking didn’t work so well for them last time and asides from the truth, which they were not about to tell the goblin king about their quest, they had nothing to tell him. The goblin king gets angry at the lack of response.  
“Well then, if they will not talk, we’ll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!” the goblin king shouts. Machine-like noises are heard from somewhere and Kili looks over at Thorin who is glaring at the goblin king. The king’s voice pulls Kili’s attention back to him. “Start with the youngest!”  
The goblin king points his staff directly at Kili and Kili can’t help the lump in his throat and his eyes growing wide. Fili’s breath quickens and he proceeds to shove himself towards his brother but is only able to move a couple feet. Thorin’s stomach drops. No way was he letting anything happen to his youngest nephew. He quickly steps forward towards the front, nonchalantly shoving Kili backwards further. Fili sees Thorin push Kili back and realizes he can reach his brother now. He grabs Kili’s coat and pulls him back to stand next to him.  
“Wait,” Thorin says, gaining the goblin king’s attention. Thorin relaxes slightly, seeing the goblin king’s attention on him and not on Kili. The goblin king smiles in recognition.  
“Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the mountain,” the goblin king says, glee in his voice and face. The goblin king bows exaggeratedly. “Oh, but I’m forgetting, you don’t have a mountain. And you’re not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg.”  
Thorin looks up in surprise, not believing what the goblin king has said. It couldn’t be; he had killed him years ago.  
“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago,” Thorin says, his voice low and dangerous.  
“So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” the goblin king asks with mirth, happy he is able to surprise the dwarf king. He laughs and turns to a small goblin who is sitting in a basket attached to a rope and holding a slate. “Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize.”  
The small goblin writes the message down on his little slate and then, pulls a lever, cackling. The basket begins sliding down the rope and pulley system, disappearing into the darkness. The goblin king laughs evilly and turns around when he hears the machine-like sounds get closer. A slew of goblins are rolling and pulling out machines, more than likely the Mangler and Bone Breaker, into the throne room everyone is in. As the goblin king begins to sing one last verse to his song, the rest of the goblins begin to get riled up. The goblins start to push and grab at the dwarves, jeering at them.  
“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You’ll be beaten and battered; from wracks you’ll be hung! You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-Town,” the goblin king sings. He comes to a stop, his eyes gleaming as he looks at Kili. Without thinking, Kili reaches out for his brother, missing the first couple times due to wide, frightened eyes glued to the goblin king. “Bring forth the youngest!”  
Fili and Kili’s eyes grow wide in fear but before either can do anything, the goblins grab Kili and begin yanking him towards the goblin king, yanking Fili’s arm out of Kili’s grasp. Kili reaches for his brother, fear filling his stomach and eyes. Fili reaches out for Kili but he is held back by goblins.  
“Fili,” Kili calls for his brother, feeling his brothers’ arm being ripped from his grasp.  
“Kili!” Fili shouts, trying to fight off the goblins holding him back.  
“Kili!” Thorin shouts, shoving his way towards his younger nephew. The goblins see this and a group of them grab Thorin and pull him backwards. Kili fights against the goblins dragging him to the goblin king, throwing punches and kicks, resorting to pushing and shoving when he can’t do that. The rest of the dwarves try to go to Kili’s aid but they are held back as well. The goblins come to a halt in front of the goblin king, holding Kili still.  
“I told you what you wanted to know,” Thorin growls at the goblin king, hatred in his stare. The goblin king looks towards Thorin with interest.  
“It is obvious this one and the blonde one are related. Brothers I assume,” the goblin king says, looking between Kili and Fili. Fili glares at the goblin king, imagining how he should kill him. The goblin king looks back over at Thorin. “But why is this one so special to you?”  
Thorin keeps silent, just glaring at the goblin king regarding him with curiosity. The goblin king looks down at Kili who is glaring at him. He studies him for a moment before turning and nodding to Grinnah. Grinnah sneers and turns towards Kili, swinging his mallet and smashing it into his ribs. Kili doubles over, biting his tongue but a groan still sounds.  
“We told you we were just passing through,” Thorin shouts angrily, glaring at the goblin king as he struggles against the goblins holding him. Fili is struggling against the goblins holding him back as well, glaring at the goblin king. The goblin king grins at Thorin.  
“Stand him up,” he says, keeping his eyes on Thorin. Grinnah and the other goblin yank Kili up to a standing position. Kili breaths through the pain; he’s pretty sure a couple of his ribs are bruised if not cracked or broken. “So, a relative then. You don’t have any sons of your own, so… a nephew?”  
Thorin’s glare darkens and the goblin kings’ evil grin grows. Fili watches his brother; seeing his tense body and the way he’s trying to hold his ribs, he knows his little brother is in pain. Fili looks up at the goblin king, glaring at him once again when he sees the glee shining in his eyes. He didn’t like it and he can feel the fear settle in the bottom of his stomach. Fili looks over at his uncle, seeing the anger on his face and his body tense, but underlying it he can see his fear in his eyes as well.  
“I think the Mangler will do just fine Grinnah,” the goblin king says, an evil grin on his face. Thorin yells at him, straining against the goblins holding him. The goblins holding Kili yank and pull on him, all but dragging him to one of the machines that were brought out. Seeing the machine in front of him, Kili tries to fight against them but there are too many and they slam him on the board, tying his hands and feet to the ropes. Kili grimaces when the goblins and the ropes pull on his cracked ribs. Fili fights against his holders, shoving them and hitting them, knocking a couple of them to the ground. It’s no use though because as soon as they fall to the ground more take their place and hold him back.  
“There is no point in doing this!” Thorin shouts, hitting one of the goblins holding him and knocking him to the ground.  
“Oh, but there is. I call it leverage. Just in case you decide to try to escape from our dungeons,” the goblin king says, looking at Thorin, his smile fading and a look of complete seriousness crosses his face. Kili looks to his uncle, silently pleading for him to help with his eyes while simultaneously keeping his tough exterior in place throughout the rest of his body language.  
“We won’t try to escape. I give you my word,” Thorin says determinedly, willing his nephew to understand the underlying context of what he is saying. The goblin king smiles and then talks to Grinnah without looking away from Thorin.  
“Let’s start small Grinnah. We’ll do the left shoulder,” he says, his smile growing at the thought of what’s about to happen. Kili’s eyes grow wide and he finds himself looking to his brother as he struggles to break free of the ropes. Fili’s own eyes are wide with fear and helplessness he can only get from not being able to do anything to help his younger brother while he’s in danger. Grinnah cackles and yanks on the rope attached to Kili’s arm.  
“No!” Fili and Thorin shouts, but it’s no use. There is a distinct pop as Kili’s shoulder is dislocated. Kili tries to stifle the yell but it escapes him nonetheless. The goblin king laughs at the pure agony he’s causing not in just one of the dwarves, but three of them. Fili looks to his brother, watching him seeing his chest rising and falling unevenly. Kili tries to get his breath back. He knew it was going to be painful he just wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen.  
“Take this as a lesson. You try anything and we’ll do the other arm. And then the leg. And then the other leg. And if we need to we can do every other joint in the boy’s body,” the goblin king says, staring down Thorin. Thorin stares at Kili, silently apologizes for this whole predicament, but his nephew never once looks up. Thorin looks over at the goblin king and glares at him.  
“Before this day is through, I will…” Thorin says lowly, pure hatred in his eyes. The goblin king raises his eyebrows, or what would be his eyebrows if he had any.  
“Grinnah, I think we need to do the other arm,” he says, an evil smirk on his face. Thorin’s eyes widen and he quickly speaks up.  
“No! No, I…I didn’t…” Thorin begins hastily. Before he can finish anything, there is a bright white light that explodes around them and a strong wind blown at them. Everyone, dwarves and goblins alike, drop to the ground to protect themselves; everyone except Kili, who is still strung up on the Mangler. Everyone slowly raise their head, seeing a shadow before them. The shadow steps into the light and they see that it’s Gandalf.  
“Take up arms! Fight. Fight!” Gandalf shouts, swinging his sword and slicing a goblin in front of him. The dwarves quickly climb up and begin to fight the goblins around them. A group of goblins rush at Gandalf and he hits them with his staff and slices them with his sword. Bombur and Gloin gather up the weapons and begin throwing them back to the others in the company. Thorin catches his sword and attacks the goblins around him. Fili catches Kili’s sword and slides it into one of his sheaths on his back right before he catches both of his own swords. Looking over at his uncle, Fili sees the goblin king go after his uncle.  
“Thorin!” Fili shouts and he watches as Thorin turns around and slices the goblin king a couple times, effectively knocking him over and off the cliff, breaking the railing in his way. Fili runs by the weapons and grabs his knives and daggers and swiftly puts them where they belong. Fili doesn’t waste any more time and runs towards his brother, slicing at any goblin in his way, showing no mercy on any of them. Once he reaches Kili, Fili sheaths one of his swords and pulls out one his daggers and begins cutting at the ropes holding his brother, starting with his legs. Kili looks up and sees his brother cutting him free.  
“Fili,” Kili says needing to see his brother is okay. Fili looks over at Kili and they meet each other’s eyes, Fili silently telling him he is there and that he’s safe now. Something catches Kili’s eye and he looks behind his brother seeing a goblin charging at him. Kili’s eyes grow wide. “Fili!”  
Fili turns around in time to see Thorin fly in front of him and slice the goblins head off in one motion. Thorin glares at the goblin before looking back at his nephews.  
“Fili, we need to go. Now!” Thorin says urgently before turning and slicing at any goblins that come near his nephews. Fili turns back and cuts the last rope, freeing Kili completely from the Mangler. Kili collapses to the floor, catching himself in time to prevent a face plant. Fili grabs him and looks at him, hearing his brother’s groan.  
“Kili?” Fili asks needing to know what was wrong. Kili instantly forces the pain back down and looks up at his brother.  
“I’m fine,” he says with a grimace. The pain in his shoulder had flared up at the jarring it received from the fall. Fili purses his lips but doesn’t say anything more about the lie he knew it was.  
“We need to fix this shoulder before we leave,” Fili says, waiting for Kili to nod his head. Fili shifts his brother and grabs his shoulder. “On three. One…”  
Fili braces himself for the pain he knows he’s about to cause his brother, but it has to be done or Kili wouldn’t be able to use his arm at all.  
“Two…” Fili says again, his heart warming when he feels Kili grab his jacket with his other arm, hanging on tight. “Three.”  
There is a loud pop as Fili puts Kili’s shoulder back into place. Fili hears Kili shout in pain and then rest on his shoulder for a moment. Fili gives his brother a gentle pat, hearing the fighting going on around him. He was glad Thorin was watching their backs because he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to help his brother and keep the goblins at bay by himself.  
“Follow me. Quick! Run!” Gandalf shouts. Fili looks over and sees the rest of the company run after Gandalf.  
“Fili! Move it!” Thorin shouts, running towards them. Fili quickly helps his brother up and un-sheaths his sword, handing it to Kili who nods his head in thanks. Fili grabs his other sword and the three Durin-sons run after Gandalf. Some of the dwarves run ahead of Gandalf, Dwalin moving to the front. He slices at a goblin and knocks him over the side of the path they are on. He notices a large group of goblins charging at them and he hacks at the ropes holding the railing together. He picks up the long piece of wood and, with the help of some of the dwarves behind him, begins to swing it side to side as they run down the path, knocking group after group of goblins down into the cavern. Thorin and Balin attack a couple of goblins nearby, effectively ending their lives while Bofur, Oin and Gloin fight others at a crossway. They come to a platform like area of a path filled with goblins and they begin fighting them.  
“Cut the ropes!” Thorin shouts and the dwarves do just this. The platform drops towards the abyss but goblins from above drop down on ropes and swing underneath it, wrapping the ropes around it and stopping the fall. Kili is running along the path, having been separated from his brother and uncle. A goblin attacks him and his blocks the strike, the contact jarring his shoulder and ribs. Kili grimaces but swings his sword and kills the goblin. More goblins appear, one of them with a bow and arrow, and he begins shooting at Kili. Kili steps back and blocks the arrow with his sword, taken off guard by the attack. The goblin shoots a couple more arrows at Kili who blocks them with his sword as well. He glances beside him and sees a ladder, a thought occurring to him. He quickly grabs the ladder, groaning at the pain in his shoulder. The goblin shoots more arrows at Kili but they only imbed themselves into the ladder in front of him. Bifur, Bomber, Bofur, and Gloin see what Kili is doing and grab the ladder, helping him out knowing his shoulder is causing him pain. The dwarves shove the ladder down on the goblins, trapping them in the holes and then, run them towards a hole in the path ahead. The goblins fall down into the cavern and the dwarves set the ladder down and run over it like a bridge. Gandalf, Thorin, Fili, and the rest of the dwarves in their group are running on the path, going under another path and slicing at goblins in their way. They stop as they get to a hole in the path in front of them and Thorin, as well as the rest of the group, are fighting against the goblins around them. Kili and his group catch up to Thorin’s group and Kili finds his brother appearing next to him. Fili looks at his brother making sure he’s okay, seeing he’s in pain, but nothing new is apparent. Thorin looks around them and notices rope holding the part of the path they are on to the main pathway. He swings his sword and cuts the rope resulting in the path they are on to only be suspended from ropes above. The part of the path they are on swing free and over towards the other side of the hole, towards the rest of the path. Fili gently pushes Kili towards the front of the group, Fili and Thorin taking the back of the group.  
“Jump!” Thorin shouts to the company as the path swings towards the opposite side. A group of the company jumps off the swinging path onto the opposite side. Fili and Thorin look over at the front of the swinging path and see Kili still on it, but he’s at least at the very front of it. When the path swings back to the first side, a group of goblins jump onto it. Thorin and Fili begin fighting off the goblins, preventing them from getting further to the front of the path, more for Kili’s sake than anything. As the path swings back to the second side and Kili jumps off, grimacing when he lands on the opposite path. A couple of the other dwarves catch him and hold him steady as the rest of the company jump off the swinging path onto the opposite side. Thorin jumps off landing near Kili and checks him over quickly, seeing he’s in pain but is at least all right. Fili leaps off the swinging path and as he does, he swings his sword and cuts the rope holding the path resulting in it to fall down into the cavern, the goblins along with it.  
The dwarves hurry through the paths, fighting the goblins as they go. Kili slices a goblin right before he sees two more goblins charge at him. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take; his cracked ribs and injured shoulder were starting to really take their toll on him and he was starting to loose lose his breath. Gandalf kills a couple goblins in his way, running along the path and looking out for more of them. Thorin kills a goblin nearby and he turns to look for his nephews. Fili is fighting two goblins, holding his own, which Thorin knew he would be. Thorin blocks a strike and cuts the head of a goblin coming at him before looking again, this time his eyes falling on Kili. He is fighting two goblins and seems to be losing the battle. Normally, Thorin would be worried but Kili was injured and they’d been fighting for a while now so his nephews’ injuries must be hurting his ability more so by now. Thorin moves to go help his youngest nephew but Fili had finished off his own goblins and must’ve seen the same thing he did because he was already running towards his brother. Fili rushes over to Kili and stabs his sword at the goblin giving Kili such a hard time.  
Kili has blocked the goblins’ attack and they are at a standstill, their swords crossed. Kili’s strength begins fading though and the goblins’ sword inches towards Kili’s neck. Suddenly, a sword appears through the goblins face, disappearing just as quickly. The goblin falls down and Kili looks up to see Fili. Fili swings his sword and cuts off the other goblins head that had been attacking Kili. Fili looks at his brother, checking him over quickly before grabbing his uninjured arm and pushes him forward towards Gandalf.  
The dwarves begin running through a tunnel and Gandalf hits a rock above him and a giant boulder falls down, rolls down the path and flattening all the goblins it’s its way. Fili finds himself behind his uncle as they run after Gandalf. He looks over, seeing his brother nearby, pushing himself to keep up. The dwarves and Gandalf round a corner in the path and come to a bridge where they proceed to cross over it. Unexpectedly, the goblin king crashes through the wood of the bridge and lands in front of them causing the dwarves and Gandalf to halt in their escape. Kili looks around and sees they are surrounded by hundreds of goblins and he groans inwardly.  
“You thought you could escape me?” the goblin king asks angrily, swinging his staff at Gandalf in two quick successions. Gandalf jumps back, stumbling and almost falling if not for the dwarves behind him keeping him upright. “What are you going to do now wizard?”  
Gandalf quickly lunges forward at the goblin king and pokes him in the eye with his staff. The goblin king grabs his eye, dropping his staff, and stumbles back from the pain.  
“Ow, ow, ow,” the goblin king says, still holding his eye. Gandalf capitalizes on his opportunity and jumps forward and slices the goblin king in the stomach. The goblin king drops to his knees grasping his stomach with his hands in shock, his eye forgotten. “That’ll do it.”  
Gandalf swings his sword at the goblin king once again, this time slicing his throat. The goblin king falls forward onto his stomach, dead. The goblin king’s weight crashing onto the bridge causes it to begin shaking. Kili reaches out to steady himself, his hand finding his brother’s arm. He feels something grab his own arm and looks down to see Fili’s hand hanging onto his arm as well. The part of the bridge that the company is currently on breaks off from the rest of the bridge and begins sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slides all the way down the caver wall only slowing down when the cavern wall they are sliding down and the opposite wall angle towards each other. Fili and Kili are clinging to each other, Fili more so that he can keep his brother safe. The bridge gets caught in the narrower cavern walls and slows down, getting caught for a second before crashes the last few yards to the cavern floor. The bridge breaks apart as it crashes into the cavern floor, burying the dwarves beneath the demolished wood. Gandalf stands up and begins checking over the dwarves still buried, making sure they are okay. Kili is lying under the debris, Dwalin perpendicular to him, Fili nearby and slightly above Kili.  
“Well, that could have been worse,” Bofur’s voice is heard from within the wreckage. Suddenly, the goblin king’s body crashes on top of the dwarves and the wreckage, squashing the dwarves even further. The dwarves groan and shout out in pain. Kili feels all the air leave his body at even more weight on his ribs; his vision spots out on him for a second. When it comes back, he is looking up and what he sees sends a panic through his body, his eyes growing wide. A large horde of goblins are running at an impenetrable speed towards them. He opens his mouth to say something but it takes him a minutes to get his breath back in order to send out the warning.  
“Gandalf!” Kili finally shouts out as he begins crawling backwards, shoving the debris off him. Gandalf and the dwarves look up and see the goblins rushing at them. They quickly begin scrambling to their feet and helping each other up. Fili jumps up and rushes over to his brother, helping him up, feeling guilty when Kili lets out a groan of pain.  
“There’s too many! We can’t fight them!” Dwalin shouts, seeing the number of goblins raining down on them.  
“Only one thing will save us: Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!” Gandalf shouts, helping the last few dwarves to their feet. Gandalf begins running, the dwarves following after them quickly. As they run, Kili stumbles over a rock. Fili grabs him and holds him upright. Thorin catches up to them, checking Kili over quickly before barking an order at Fili.  
“Fili! Get him moving! Now!” Thorin barks roughly. He wasn’t angry, just scared for his youngest nephew. Unfortunately, his pride gets in his way of showing his fear. However, now wasn’t the time for fear and weakness; they’d have plenty of time for that when they were all safe. Fili grasps Kili’s arm and propels his brother forward with him, not wanting to hurt him but knowing his uncle is right. They didn’t have time; they needed to get out of there fast. Fili looks ahead and sees daylight shining through an opening in the cavern.  
“Almost there Kee,” Fili encourages his brother. Kili nods his head and he looks up to see the daylight as well. The company of dwarves and Gandalf hastily exit the cavern and down the wooded hillside. Kili stumbles again, and again Fili keeps him up right. Fili slows to a stop, making his brother stop with him.  
“I’m fine,” Kili says determinedly, looking at his brother, his jaw tense with stubbornness.  
“You’re in pain,” Fili says, calling his brother out, seeing the pain in his brothers’ eyes. Kili purses his lips.  
“I’m fine. Nothing a little rest won’t heal,” Kili says, pulling himself from his brothers’ grasp and forcing himself to stand upright forcing the pain in his ribs and shoulder down. Fili’s jaw tenses, knowing exactly what his brother is doing. He knew his brother was strong, tough, but he also knew his brothers’ stubbornness and pride was going to get him killed someday. Kili stares his brother down, daring him to say otherwise.  
“Fine,” Fili says, shaking his head and jogging after the rest of the company. Kili takes in a breath, sighing, and then following after his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
